Legend and Reality
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: Sora was daydreaming about giving Kairi a Paopu fruit in one evening while watching the sunset. But what came all over him just the negative thoughts that only make him feels more uneasy. Whilst he can't help anything, Kairi comes and gives him something unexpected... Or so? check out and make sure you don't get checkmated by the ending...


Disclaimer: I won't bother claiming Kingdom Hearts as mine...

* * *

_If the world ruined... Will you still be with me?_

_If the both of us follow to disappear... Will you and i still remain somewhere?_

_But still..._

_Even Genie can't make people fall in love..._

_And without love, life is just a garden without its flowers..._

_What i wonder is..._

_Do you love me?_

_...Destinies intertwined. Remain a part of each other..._

Shaking my head from the thoughts, leaving only pieces of them remain. I was sitting here, on a Paopu tree, facing the sunset across the horizon, drowning myself astray from reality, thinking about this 'person' that i can't manage to toss away from my mind. I know, thinking about 'her' too much doesn't sound healthy, but i just can't, letting myself getting zombied again. I look up to the Paopu tree, staring at several Paopus that hanging nicely on their stems.

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."_

Those thoughts echoes again, gives my chest a twitch that feels absurd. I run my fingers through my messy brunette hair, making it even more messier.

"Kairi..." The name reverberates throughout my mind. This whole destiny-intertwined-remain-a-part-of-each-other thing has made me think so hard for the last several hour i started sitting here. I feel ashamed though, everytime it flashes through my mind, Kairi will be there as well. I know what i was feeling, yes... I was in love with her as much as the next gal. But what i don't know is... is she... feels of me the same way? What if she isn't, what if i tell her what i feel and she refuses?, and how deep the heartbroken stabs my heart thereafter? Even i can't make any picture of it. My fingers start to play by themselves, I can feel my face getting on fire and my chest feels like it presses into something really hard that invisible. Man, i hate this kind moment...

"Sora?" A low voice goes through my ears, breaking my world of thoughts into million pieces. I can help nothing, but quickly turn to where it came from.

"Kairi...?" There, there, looks like my thought has came into reality.

She's here, giving me the smile that always attracts the heat to come into my face and thumps in my chest. I see her hands were behind her. Is she hiding something?. She walks and approaches me and have a seat next to me. I can't help it, my face's really hot now, i can't help but looking for any way to hide it.

"Sora, i have something to you..." She says without removing the smile on her lips. She lets her hands that were hiding behind her reveal themselves, which also lets a star-shaped object on her hand to be revealed, she then splits it up into halves.

"That..." I can feel my eyes grow wide.

"Here's for you..." And she reaches a hand with one of the halves to me. A shock running down my spine instantly.

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."_

I clear my throat, is she really at this?. That quite raising my eyebrow... But... After all... This is what i wanted, this is what i hoped for the whole year, and... Really, so why you don't bother be grateful for that hope which now come into reality?. I can help only nothing now but to grab the object that she handed to me, and there, my hand now has the 'star-shaped fruit we all knew' on it. I turn my attention to where she sat and when i do, she was about to take a bite on the fruit. I take a gulp for the second, she seems serious... I turn my gaze from her to the fruit in my hand, giving a slight disbelief-look. But still... Looks like what just come into me this whole minute is something that i can't manage to believe.

"Kairi..." I call her.

"Yes?" That's how she replies.

"This star-shaped fruit is named Paopu, isn't it?" I ask her, just wondering if she's really into this.

"Oh, that's a Star fruit, Sora..."

'Hmm... Looks like i've been sticking my neck out for nothing...'

* * *

Well? Sad ending huh? I'm talking about reality, and in fact, Paopu fruit is nowhere there, I mean, who needs Paopu fruit if you have a Star Fruit? The star-shaped fruit we all knew XD. Are you brave enough to Review? with one thing, i wouldn't appreciate to any kind of flame.


End file.
